Not giving in
by Silver Cream
Summary: A simple end of a 1-on-1 match turned into something else through a visit of one's home for a shower. The sweet aurora of temptation; the long wait. Will it finally end or is it only the beginning to make notice the difference between 'love' and 'sex?


**_Not giving in_**

Aomine was one hell of an annoying asshole – was what Kagami concluded when he realized the taller teen locked the both of them in the room. He could feel how those eyes watched him in the dark, gleaming with hunger like a predator eying its prey. Being eyed as a 'prey', Kagami could feel the bead of sweat forming on the back of his neck as he tries to push the taller man aside to leave the room.

However, his plan to 'escape' failed when he was pushed back against the wall with one arm pinned to the side. It was the first time he was ever pushed back against the wall, literally, with a man lifting up his chin, glazing deep into his eyes – almost as if to reach in and suck out his soul. The lack of sound in the room echoed in his ears as he swallowed down his saliva and tried to end the looming silence.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Kagami hissed, sounding rather intimidated then intimidating to the teen. Aomine smiled at the red haired teen, almost as if in mockery before he brought his face closer, breathing into Kagami's face.

"Would you like to guess?" Aomine whispered in a low voice into Kagami's ear, causing the red haired teen to shiver. Glaring hard into those deep blue eyes, Kagami placed his hands against the taller teen's shoulder, trying to push him away. In terms of strength, as much as Kagami hates to admit, they were almost on pair. The main reason why even after trying to push Aomine away, the teen didn't quite budge.

"Let go of my arm." He frowns as he now tries to struggle his other arm free.

"Nuh-uh," came the short reply as Aomine smirked this time around. Kagami's eye twitched before he lifts his right leg in hope making the teen jump back to avoid the possible kick attempt. Wrong move. In that instant, Aomine shifted his leg in between Kagami's leg, knee lightly brushing against his groin. The red haired teen's face turned pale for a moment as he struggled to free his arm.

"Don't even bother. I'm not going to let go." Aomine licked and blew into Kagami's ear before the next thing he knew, something hard slammed itself into his forehead. The headbutt Kagami gave him send a surge of pain through his head and threw the teen off guard. The grip of his arm loosen and Kagami broke free, instinctively jumped sidewards and towards where the door was.

"Ouch– what the hell are you trying to do?!" Aomine shouted in rage, one hand covering his forehead, slowly rubbing in hope to relieve the pain. He glared at the red haired teen, slightly annoyed at how the mood was ruined by a simple but yet painful headbutt.

"Shut up!" Kagami scowled back, face slightly red as he covered his forehead with one hand as well. "It should be me asking that! How did coming over just for a shower after a 1-on-1 turn into you locking me in my own bloody room?!" he continued in a peeved tone.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm horny!" Aomine bluntly blurted out, as if only a fool couldn't figure that out. The red haired teen stumbled back as he's face started to turn just as red as the color of his hair. Kagami couldn't decide whether he hate or love how blunt Aomine was at times. It might be true that they were going out, but to do something like that, to declare such things boldly – it was rather embarrassing for Kagami. Unable to look at the teen in front of him, Kagami turned around to reach out for the door.

"Should I take that as a 'yes' sign to attack?" A low and seductive voice asked from behind. Kagami could literally see how Aomine was slowly making his way up to him. Feel those eyes studying his body from a distance.

"I'm tired, hungry and stink from all the sweating during the match." Kagami mumbles, not turning around as a tanned arm pressed itself onto the frame of the door, preventing him from pushing it open. He wasn't sure whether those words were directed at the teen behind him or at himself. However, even if it was directed to the other teen, Aomine didn't seem to hear his words. He pressed his weight against Kagami's back, licking his neck as one hand slipped into the red haired teen's shirt, roaming around his chest.

_Intoxicating_, was the first word that crossed Kagami's mind as he felt himself slowly loosing grip of reasoning, wanting to give in and lean back into the warm heat. Sure, they could continue this later after a long, warm shower and after a filling meal. However, logical rebut seemed to vaporize when Aomine's hand brushed pass a nipple before playing with it – pinching, rubbing and pushing it.

Kagami pressed his forehead against the door, letting out a soft, low moan. He's body wanted more, wanted the sensation of tingling shot of bolt to flood his mind. To give in or not to, seemed to turn into a one-sided answer question in his mind. However, he came back to his senses when Aomine's hand started to wonder into his pants.

"Oi, are you even listening to me?" Kagami tilted his head backwards, throwing Aomine a threatening glare.

"Of course, how could I let that delicious moan slip pass?" Aomine hummed back, purposely missing the point of the question. Once again, Kagami's face turned instantly red before he jerked back when he stroked the thin fabric separating the red haired teen's dick from his fingers. Just as the mood was slowly settling in, when Aomine was sure it wasn't long before Kagami would give in, he was once again proven wrong through another violent act.

The sharp blow of Kagami's elbow against his chin sent the teen into a state of shock and daze, causing Aomine to stumble backwards before losing he sense of balance and falling to the ground. Once he recovered from the blow, he watched the red haired teen flee from the room. Eyes narrowed down and eyebrows snapped together, he ruffled a hand through his hair as a curse left his lips.

Letting out a sigh, Aomine slowly pushed himself off the ground and headed out of the room as the toilet's door slammed close. He shook his head in a resigning way before making his way to the kitchen. How long as it been since they started going out with each other? How long has it been since all he could do was only touch the other the red haired teen? How long more before he'll get to bury himself deep into Kagami's welcoming heat?

"Ahh...Bakagami, that asshole..." Aomine groans, closing his eye in annoyance. Perhaps it was true that love doesn't have to be about sex, something he thought was ridiculous and still does. However, through Kagami, he realized sex doesn't equivalent to love. "Tsk..." He clicked his tongue in frustration, not understand what had just cross his mind. Heading over to the toilet, he knocked onto the door.

"Oi, don't take too long to jerk off and to bath, I'm starting to stink over here." Aomine states before he hears a low growl from inside but receive no reply from the teen. "Ah, and don't pass out from just coming. I'm expecting you to cook dinner." He added on, silently hoping that Kagami would respond.

"Sh-shut up! As if anyone would be jerking off!" Came a slightly strained reply. Though he could have fired back about not hearing the showers running, he stops when was sure he heard a soft grunt from inside. _Yeah right, I can hear you, stupid_. With a smile, Aomine just heads off to the couch, convinced that all he needed to do was to be patient.

"Ahh...why did I give up big boobs ladies for an idiot like that?!" Aomine groaned, wondering how long more before he could fuck that idiot for real.

* * *

**A/N:** There seemed to be a lack of Aomine/Kagami around and I just couldn't help myself but to try typing out this pairing. Though there wasn't any of _those_ happening...it still seems like PWP to me.


End file.
